Mordenkainen
| reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = Neutral | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Neutral | challenge3e = 27 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic neutral | challenge5e = 12 | class5e = | refs5e = }} Mordenkainen ( |audio=Mordenkainen.ogg}} }} ) was a prolific archmage from the world of Oerth who was responsible for many powerful and useful spells. Description While imprisoned in Barovia, his hair and beard were both long, black and peppered with grey streaks. When mad, his eyes crackled with eldritch power. He later changed his hairstyle, favoring a bald head and a trimmed goatee. His stare was penetrating. Personality Typically stubborn and one who did not suffer fools gladly, Mordenkainen could be difficult even with his friends. While suffering from his madness, he was convinced that enemies were everywhere and he was being constantly watched by evil agents. Relationships Mordenkainen was an acquaintance of Elminster Aumar; the two met on numerous occasions at Ed Greenwood's house on Earth to exchange spells and lore.In the "Wizards Three" series in Dragon Magazine. History Although Mordenkainen resided primarily on Oerth, by at least the , his spells were not uncommon among spellbooks in Faerûn. Mordenkainen later traveled to Barovia in an attempt to free the local population from its vampire darklord Strahd. However, he underestimated Strahd's power and, after barely surviving a confrontation with him, he lost his spellbook and his staff, eventually losing his memory and being driven to the brink of madness. He became known by the locals as the Mad Mage of Mount Baratok. In the , Mordenkainen, still suffering from bouts of madness, was in Waterdeep, where Storm Silverhand and Elminster were helping him to recover from them. By the , Mordenkainen inhabited the Tower of Urm, a dwelling that he used as a vehicle to travel through the multiverse. He occasionally visited Avernus to study the effects of the Nine Hells over the schools of magic and to ensure the balance of the universe. Rumors and Legends His toenails appeared to be a venerated item in some places. Spells Mordenkainen's spells known in the Realms included: * Mordenkainen's celerity * Mordenkainen's defense against lycanthropes * Mordenkainen's defense against nonmagical reptiles and amphibians * Mordenkainen's disjunction * Mordenkainen's electric arc * Mordenkainen's encompassing vision * Mordenkainen's faithful hound * Mordenkainen's faithful phantom defenders * Mordenkainen's faithful phantom guardian * Mordenkainen's faithful phantom shield-maidens * Mordenkainen's force missiles * Mordenkainen's involuntary wizardry * Mordenkainen's lucubration * Mordenkainen's magnificent mansion * Mordenkainen's penultimate cogitation * Mordenkainen's private sanctum * Mordenkainen's protection from avians * Mordenkainen's protection from insects and arachnids * Mordenkainen's protection from slime * Mordenkainen's sword Appendix Notes Appearances :;Adventures ::Curse of Strahd • Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus :;Novels ::Death Masks External links * * References Category:Archmages Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Planewalkers Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Oerth Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Tower of Urm Category:Inhabitants of the Domains of Dread Category:Inhabitants of Barovia